Baby Vulcan
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Pavel Chekov's big sister just had a baby. Pure fluff. SpockxOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first piece of Star Trek writing. If any characters aren't being like themselves, please excuse that

Pavel Chekov stood above a bed that a young girl laid in. She looked like him, except she had had longer, darker and wavy hair, which had blue streaks. "Why isn't she waking up?" Pavel asked Tom Paris. He didn't answer. "Tom, if you killed her, I will return the fawor!"

McCoy grabbed Pavel's shoulder. "She's probably asleep. It may not have sounded like it but I'm sure it was very taxing on her," said McCoy and Pavel eased up a bit.

She stirred, making Pavel's face light up. "I'm trying to sleep little brother, raise your voice one more time, I will kill you," she growled, still half asleep. Pavel tried to tell her way he had raised his voice. "I don't care. You have no idea how hard that was."

Pavel sat in a chair, still holding her hand. McCoy crossed his arms. "Told you it was taxing," he said to the seventeen year old.

"This was how our mamochka was taken," sighed Pavel.

"Well, it's not how Miska is going to be taken," said Spock from the other side of the bed.

Tom Paris walked back in, holding a light pink bundle. "Mister Spock, would you like to hold your baby?"

Spock smiled and stood to take his new baby. Pavel stood up, jerking Miska awake. "Pavel..." she warned.

Pavel let go of her hand and kissed her forehead. He moved around towards Spock and looked into the bundle. Spock moved the part of the blanket away from the baby's head and Pavel let out a happy gasp. Two pointed ears. "A wulcan!"

"Just like her father," said Miska, half asleep. Pavel lowered his head and whispered sorry. "It's okay, Pavel, it's about Kar-i."

Spock kissed his wife's forehead. "That's a beautiful name, dear."

Pavel smiled. "A beautiful name for such a beautiful girl," he said.

"Pavel, would you like to hold you niece?" asked Spock. Pavel shook his head excitedly and took Kari-i.

"She's perfect," beamed Pavel. He nuzzled with his niece and kissed her cheek over and over again. She smelled wonderful. She had wavy black hair and fair skin. And Vulcan ears. "I do have a question, how is she wulcan when her mother is not?"

McCoy snickered along with Spock. Miska backhanded his head. "Pavel, you're an idiot," she mumbled before turning over.

"Stick to math, son," said Spock.

"Haven't you been given the sex talk?" asked McCoy. Pavel shook his head no. "Ask Miska nicely, it's no secret anymore that she's had sex."


	2. The Start

Miska sat in a bed in the Sick Bay. She was propped up in the bed, on her PADD which rested on her heavily pregnant belly, eating snegok from a bag that Pavel held out for her. Pavel was her younger brother and this was his first niece, how he saw it, Miska could have all his snegok, a sugary, buttery treat from their homeland, she wanted, specially if his niece was enjoying it. He hand one hand holding the bag and the other on his big sister's tummy.

McCoy walked in and looked at Miska. "How far apart are the contractions?" he asked.

"Every two or three minutes," said Pavel. "Been keeping track."

McCoy nodded. "I think Spock and Miska are capable of keeping track," he said. Pavel looked sad. Was it bad he was excited? Excited to the point he was shaking?

"Everything has been smooth so far," said Spock to McCoy.

McCoy did some looking. "You are at 3 centimeters," said McCoy to Miska. "By the way, your mother-in-law is making an incoming transmission. Accept it?"

Miska nodded and a screen lowered itself in front of Miska's bed. Spock grabbed her hand as his mother appeared. "This is such a joyous moment for us," said Spock's mother, motioning towards Spock's father. "As I am sure it is for the two of you and even Pavel."

Pavel smiled and waved. Suddenly, Miska gripped Spock's hand out of pain. Using a long finger, he quieted her down and called for McCoy. The doctor pushed the screen over to Spock as he began to poke around. Patient and doctor could hear the worried 'what's going on!'s from the screen.

"You're 4 centimeters," smiled McCoy, pushing the screen back. "I'll come back in an hour and check on you."

That hour was filled with pain as Miska's contractions became harder and heavier while Pavel was taking notes as Spock's mother was remembering Vulcan lullabies and stories. Pavel looked at his big sister as she was breathing in and out. "I don't understand how you can read Wulcan," he chuckled.

"It's not a difficult language to read," said Miska as another contraction hit.

"I mean, I can't make head or tails of zis!" laughed Pavel as Miska's grabbed his collar. "Sister?"

"Get Dr. Paris...now!" she yelled through gritted teeth.

Spock stroked her cheek. "Is everything ok, T'hy'la?"

"The baby is coming!" screamed Miska. "I need to push!"

Pavel stopped at the door. "The baby!? It's coming!? Doctor! Doctor Paris!"

Pavel's world slowed down. The medics rushing to his sister, telling her to push. Everything was happening so fast. It seemed like yesterday when he walked in on Miska and Spock kissing. And now, he stood at his sister's bedside, telling her she could do it whenever Spock became fasinated with something new during Mika's labour.

And there she was as Miska fell limp and closed her eyes. A little cry pierced the ears in the room, little bloody fists shaking with each howl. Spock sat in amazement. His daughter was so fresh, so small and so beautiful. Spock's mother sat on the screen, her eyes watering. Her first grand baby. Pavel too found himself crying.


End file.
